Una aventura creepy
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Una aterradora leyenda, sumado con unos bladers capaces de hacer lo que fuera, han desatado lo que podría ser lo más aterrador que ellos han pasado alguna vez (Advertencia: muerte de varios personajes)
1. Prólogo

**Yo: no me andare con rodeos, Kaito… *se da cuenta de que no esta*… Kaito ¬¬…**

**Pinkamina: fue a comprar helado…**

**Pinkie: ¡AHHHHH! Pinkamina O.O**

**Rainbow: ¡SANTA MIERDA! ¡NO ME MATES! O.O**

**Pinkamina: no vine a matarlas ._., vine a reemplazar a Kaito, esta en su contrato.**

**Yo: jejeje n.n, en fin, ya que estas…**

**Pinkamina: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic y los OC, excepto el de Rox… disfruten su lectura *cara psicópata***

**Todos: o.o**

Capítulo 1: Prólogo.

Cuenta la leyenda que en Metal city hay una casa abandonada llamada "La ida sin retorno". La casa tiene un total de 2 pisos con 5 habitaciones en la planta baja y 3 en la planta alta, todas bastante amplias. También tiene las ventanas rotas, las puertas rechinan y tiene notorios rasgos de destrucción.

Tiene el nombre de "La ida sin retorno" debido a su maldición: una vez que entras a esa casa en horas nocturnas, serás destinado a convertirte en un ser de ojos negros, pupilas moradas, grandes colmillos y sed de sangre. La ventaja de estos seres es que, si son expuestos a la luz diurna, se desintegraran.

Si algun día pasas delante de ese lugar, recuerda: nunca, jamás, pase lo que pase, entres a ese lugar si es de noche o hay clima lluvioso…

**Yo: e aquí el prólogo más corto y mierdero que he escrito.**

**Pinkamina: mmmm, se ve interesante…**

**Rainbow y Pinkie: hay no D:**

**Yo: si quieres puedes quedarte para ver más.**

**Pinkamina: gracias…**

**Yo: de nada, amo condenarlas XD, bueno ya saben, reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Todos: ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Nutty: olvido algo, para los que no entendieron muy bien; la maldición solo hace efecto si es de noche o esta lloviendo con un ejercito de nubes, de nía no hara efecto.**

**Yo: ¬¬, gracias.**


	2. Los orígenes de La ida sin retorno

**Yo: las cosas que se me ocurren cuando veo Another, Elfen lied y Higurashi.**

**Pinkamina: hasta que al fin actualizas...**

**Yo: ¬¬, jodete Pinka... en fin, Kaito**

**Kaito: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic**

**Yo: ¡Les recuerdo lo que dije en el cap 5 de "Mujeres por un día", ya no usare OC's en este fic!**

Capítulo 2: los origenes de La ida sin retorno

"Nee Ginga ¿has oido la leyenda de "La ida sin retorno?" preguntó Masamune al oido del peli rojo mientras caminaban.

"P-puedo oirlos ¡Y saben que esta prohibido hablar de ello!" dijo Tsubasa para luego taparle la boca a Masamune.

"Tranqui Tsubasa...".

"Etto... siendo honesto, e visto el lugar de lejos, pero no sabia que tenía una leyenda" dijo Ginga confundido con lo que dijo el peli pincho.

Tsubasa lo miro de reojo y le dijo "Es mejor así... el lugar esta maldito, sigo sin entender como no lo destruyeron..." no pudo seguir ya que fue empujado por Masamune.

"¡¿No conoces la leyenda?!, estas loco, pero bueno, dejame contarte, hace más de quinientos años...".

Tsubasa le volvió a tapar la boca "Lo único que debes saber es que, nunca entres ahí, por lo que más quieras ¡no entres a ese lugar!" le dijo enojado, luego fue empujado por segunda vez.

"Como te iba diciendo, antes de que alguien me interrumpiera..." volteo a ver a Tsubasa "... hace más de quinientos años..."

"¡No jodas...!"

~Narración de Masamune~

La ida sin retorno antes era una casa cualquiera, ahí vivian una familia formada por el padre, la madre y su hija llamada Kumiko (apariencia: niña de Kinder con cabello negro liso, ojos café y vistiendo una polera con un gato estampado y una falda negra), los tres vivían felices. Pero no fue hasta que Kumiko cumplio los seis años, desde el día de su cumpleaños, la niña empezó a actuar raro, rara vez comia o bebia, no hablaba con nadie y hacia otras cosas raras, como escribir geroglificos en sus cuadernos o el calendario maya. Sus padres la llevaron con médicos, científicos, incluso con mojes para averiguar que le ocurria a su hija, pero a pesar de todo, decían que era por falta de sueño, desnutrición o problemas en la escuela.

Pasaron los meses y sus padres intentaban vivir con el problema de Kumiko, pero eso solo empeoraba las cosas, cada vez que intentaban ayudarla en algo ella les gritba; "¡Dejenme en paz, o ellos los mataran!", sus padres no entendian a que se referia con eso, pero una noche, más específico el seis de Junio, Kumiko miraba por su ventana mientras decía "Estan coordinados...", de ahí, cuando la luna llena alcanzó su punto máximo, sin más sus ojos se volvieron negros y sus pupilas se tornaron de un horrendo morado, con ese aspecto fue a la cocina tomando un cuchillo de carnicero y fue hasta la habitación de sus padres y ahí empezó...

"¿Are... Kumiko?" preguntó su madre viendola entrar.

"Gomenasai oka-sama (Significado: lo siento madre)... así debe ser..." y así, se abalanzó contra su madre y empezó a descuartizarla partiendo violentamente su carne, la madre intentó defenderse pero era imposible, a cada acto de defensa, Kumiko le rebanaba la carne de los brazos.

A los dos minutos de combate, la madre dejó de moverse, solo daba unos últimos retorcijones, poco después llegó el padre y vio la horrible escena de su esposa descuartizada y a su hija llorando falsamente, pero aun así era creeible, se acercó y le preguntó preocupado "¡Kumiko! ¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Vino una persona mala y cuando lo escuché y fui a ver, estaba asesinando a mama" sollozaba Kumiko mientras era abrazada por su padre.

"Tranquila Kumiko, llamare a la policía, pero antes dime ¿Aun está aquí la gente mala?" le preguntó.

Kumiko asintió "¿Dónde esta...?" no pudo continuar porque sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre, al bajar la vista, vio un cuchillo enterrado en aquel lugar, cuyo mango era sujetado por Kumiko, lo último que vió fue a su hija con los esos ojos negros/morados.

Por suerte, uno de los vecinos escuchó todo y llamó a la policía desde que escuchó los gritos de la madre, los policías encontraron a Kumiko amenazandolos con el cuchillo, así que la aturdieron con la pistola electrica (N/A: no se si así le dicen) y la llevaron a un manicomio, ahí estuvo hasta que la dejaron salir a los sesenta y seis años, justo el día seis de Junio, apenas salió, fue directo a su casa, la cual increiblemente no se había derrumbado "Sigues aquí... genial..." dijo indiferente mientras se dirijía a la cocina y saca el mismo cuchilllo ensangrentado con el que mato a sus padres y con el, se rebanó el pecho hasta que cayó muerta en el piso.

~Fin de la narración~

Al escuchar todo, a Ginga se le había empalecido hasta el cabello "y-y-y ¿a-al final que ocurrió?" preguntó asustado y tartamudeando.

"Decían que el cuerpo de Kumiko nunca encontró la paz, así que aun esta penando en ese lugar y que por ende..." Masamune fue interrumpido.

"Se desató la maldición, al entrar, Kumiko enviaba parte de su oscurecida alma a tu cuerpo y lo poseía, convirtiendote en uno de sus multiples juguetes de ojos negros y morados, aunque eso solo ocurre de noche, dicen que de día no hay efecto alguno, pero hay que tener cuidado en los meses de Junio y Julio..." terminó Tsubasa.

"A ver: Junio era por lo de Los números coordinados, pero... ¿Qué hay con Julio?" preguntó Ginga confundido.

"El cumpleaños de Kumiko era el veinte de Julio, así que agregaron tambíen ese mes a la lista de Los meses prohibidos, en esos dos meses no debemos ni acercarnos a esa casa, de lo contrario, seremos sus esclavos y en caso de que salgamos vivos de ahí, nuestros seres queridos moriran irremediablemente, tanto familiares como amigos..."

Ginga tragó saliva y retrocedio freneticamente "¡Según lo poco que sabía hasta ahora, por esa dirección se llega a ese maldito lugar!" gritó para que lo oyeran, Masamune sonrió divertido, pero Tsubasa lo miró serio y siguió a Masamune quien se devolvía con Ginga "_Ahora todos lo saben... y dentro de muy poco estaremos en Junio... espero que no ocurra, pero por ser ahora..._" Tsubasa volteó a ver la casa y dijo en voz baja "... disfruta tu cumpleaños número seiscientos sesenta y seis Kumiko, por que no mataras a nadie para celebrar... no si estoy aquí..."

**Yo: ok si, este capítulo fue la mierda de corto, pero quería darle más "efecto creepypasta" a este fic.**

**Nutty: ¿no ibas a decir algo más?**

**Yo: ¿Qué era...?... ¡A si!, olvide dar la advertencia de que este fic sera cambiado a la categoria M, debido a que haré que varios personajes mueran de formas sádicas e irremediables ¡y no me hago responsable de traumas o que se formen tundas iracundas en mi contra!**

**Kaito: después de todo, este va a ser tu fic de Halloween.**

**Yo: seh, aunque dudo mucho que lo termine a tiempo, como sea, dejen reviews, criticas, etc y perdón por no plublicar conti de este fic en mucho tiempo...**

**Todos: ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. El desquiciado Black

**Yo: e vuelto, perras, ok no ._.**

**Hinaichigo: e aqui aun más terror**

**Pinkamina: saltence esa parte, molesta ¬¬**

**Yo: ¬¬, ok, dilo...**

**Pinkamina: Beyblade y sus personajes no le pertenecen a la autora, solo el fic.**

Capítulo 3: el desquiciado Black

~1 de Junio, 00:15 am~

"Así que aqui es donde vive esa tal Kumiko ¿Eh?" preguntó Ryuga en voz baja mientras estaba frente la casa "Nunca e creido en esas estupideces y ya es momento de comprobarlo y decirle al mundo de una vez por todas, que este lugar no es más que otra casucha" finalizó mientras entraba, no se fijó de que Yu y Kenta lo estaban siguiendo.

"Yu..."

"¿Si Kenchi?"

"Creo que fue mala idea seguir a Ryuga hasta aqui, este lugar esta maldito..."

"Vamos, deje de creer en esas cosas desde que vi SAW"

"¡¿Viste SAW!?"

"Shh, ya entró" Kenta tragó saliva y siguio al oji esmeralda hasta dentró de la casa.

Ryuga miró de reojo l que había: cuadros, ventanas rotas, tablones fuera de su lugar, de todo un poco "¡¿Donde te ocultas monstruo?!" gritó para ver si lo oian "_Baka, primero investiga y si no encuentras nada, conformate con destruirlo_" pensó mientras seguía caminando.

~En el segundo piso~

"Parece que hay invitados, son los primeros que tengo desde aquel día..." decía una voz femenina mientras acariciaba un gato de peluche "... Tendre compación con los menores, pero el mayor será mio ¿tú que dices Misifuz?... ¿Eh?... sabes que igual tendran la maldición siguiendolos y que lo único que quiero es volver a tener un cuerpo, aunque no sea el mio...".

~De vuelta en el primer piso~

Ryuga revisó la hora: las 00:35 am "Veinte minutos y aun no paso nada... que perdida de tiempo..." en eso se volteó para ir a la salida.

"Ryuga ya se va..." dijo Yu escondido detras de una caja.

"¿Eso significa que ya nos podemos ir?" preguntó Kenta asustado.

"... Ok..." dicho esto, los dos menores siguieron a Ryuga hasta la salida, pero al salir, notaron que no estaban en Metal city, estaban en algo paracido a una mansión, más específico en el comedor, había de todo: banquete, candelabro, etc.

"¿Este era el camino?" volvió a preguntar Kenta, esta vez sorprendido

"No tengo idea" respondió Yu también sorprendido.

"¡¿DONDE CARAJO ESTOY!?" escucharon gritar a Ryuga desde otra habitación, Yu y Kenta siguieron el sonido de su voz hasta llegar a un dormitorio, solo que la cama estaba desecha y todo el lugar estaba manchado en sangre, Ryuga los escuchó entrar "¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" preguntó enojado.

"Fue idea de Yu" dijo Kenta señalando a su amigo.

"¡Kenchi!" dijo Yu enojado.

"Lo siento"

"Mierda... de lo que puedo recordar, la puerta del supuesto comedor era la salida a la calle, pero cuando la pase llegue a este lugarsucho" dijo Ryuga con su increible poca paciencia, sin más tomo a L-Drago y lo lanzó rompiendo todo el lugar.

"¡Que acaso que volviste loco?!" preguntaron los dos menores.

"Si no me sacan por las buenas, entonces YO saldre por las malas" respondió Ryuga antes de activar su maniobra oscura "¡Golpe mordida voladora del emperador dragón!", cuando su bey se había alzado para destruir todo, paró en seco y cayó "¿¡Qu-qué!?".

"Esa no es forma de tratar la habitación de una dama..." escucharon la voz femenina.

Los tres voltearon y vieron como venía una chica que aparentaba ser de diecisiete años, con el cabello negro lacio, ojos cafe y vistiendo una falda negra que le llegaba a los talones y una polera blanca, en sus brazos tenía el mismo gato de antes, pero ahora era un vivo gato negro "Konnichiwa, me llamó Kumiko..."

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku" decían Kenta y Yu paralizados del miedo.

"Así que tu eres Kumiko, tal parece que no mentian, pero aun así, no me das miedo" dijo Ryuga con cara de ¨Te jodiste, perra¨

Kumiko ladeo la cabeza confundida "No te entiendo..." sonrió "pero me caen bien, creo que los hare mis amigos".

"¿A-a-amigos?" preguntaron los menores aun paralizados.

"¿Amigo de una pendeja como tu? ¡Ja!, ni en un millon de años, vine aquí para joder tu maldita e inmortal existencia" dijo Ryuga tomando a L-Drago y volviendolo a poner en el lanzador.

Kumiko infló los cachetes "¿Conque es así?..." se quedó pensativa unos segundos "Haremos lo siguiente, si los tres me vencen en un combate beyblade, los dejare ir, pero y dos de ustedes pierden, uno de ustedes se quedara conmigo para siempre ¿qué dicen?" preguntó.

"Si" dijo Ryuga.

"¡No!" gritaron Kenta y Yu.

"Entonces, andando..." dijo la peli negra antes de chasquear sus dedos y en un dos por tres, estaban en un cuarto pintado de rosa y en el centró, un gigantesco bey stadium "Primero quiero presentarles mi bey, vamos Misifuz" al escuchar su nombre, el gato se convirtio en una masa negra y viscosa antes de subir hasta la mano de Kumiko, al llegar se convirtio en un bey totalmente negro cuya insignia era un pentagrama "Este es mi bey Black Hell (infierno negro) y bien ¿quien será mi primer oponente?"

Yu se armo de valor y dio un paso al frente "¡Yo peleare primero!" dijo sacando a Libra y colocandolo en su lanzador.

"Muy bien" Kumiko puso a Black en su lanzador "3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"¡Let it rip!" gritaron los dos mandando sus beys al combate.

Yu pudo ver como Black Hell se movía en zig-zag por todo el escenario "_Si no me equivoco, lo que hace tiene un patrón, si lo decifró, Libra podría ganarle sin problema_" pensó.

"Black Hell, atacalo" dijo Kumiko a lo que su bey su directo a Libra golpeandolo con fuerza, pero el bey de Yu con suerte se había movido unos centimetros "Ya veo... es un bey de resistencia" dijo con la mano en su barbilla mientras Black volvia a andar en zig-zag.

"Así es y te voy a decir una cosa Kumiko, no pienso perder" dijo Yu "¡Vamos Libra, maniobra especial: onda sónora!", Libra activó su maniobra especial, volviendo el campo arenoso, sin embargo, Black no parecia detenerse, al contrario, aumentaba su velocidad "¿Eh? ¿Como puede...?"

"Niño de poca experiencia" dijo Kumiko con la cabeza ladeada "Creo que este combate no valdrá la pena, así que acabare rápido, Black Hell, maniobra oscura número uno: Heredero del demonio".

"¡¿Maniobra oscura!?" preguntaron Yu, Kenta y Ryuga a la vez.

Black Hell se detuvó en seco y lentamente se dirijia hacia Libra, cuando estuvo a pocos centimetros, aumento descomunalmente la velocidad atacandolo varias veces, paro a los pocos segundos, en ese entonces Libra estaba por dejar de girar "¡Libra!" gritó su dueño, pero volvio a fijar la vista en Black, cuya punta de rendimiento se convirtio en algo parecido a una gruesa aguja, con esta saltó hasta alcanzar los tres metros de altura, al llegar, todo el bey se llenó de espinas gruesas y filosas que parecian cachos de cabra y cayó como un meteorito sobre Libra. Hubó una gran explosión, que al diciparse se vio como Black seguía girando y Ligra estaba incrustado en el piso, dando a mostrar que la ganadora era Kumiko, Yu estaba asustado e impactado por lo que acababa de ver.

"Agradece que tuve piedad contigo" dijo Kumiko meneando su dedo haciendo que Libra levitara y volviera a las manos de Yu con unos cuantos rasguños, acto seguido, el crater que había en el estadio desaparecio y Black volvió a la mano de su dueña "Ahora yo escojere mi siguiente oponente..." volvió a quedar pensativa mientras Yu retrocedia asustado "¡Seras tu!" gritó señalando a Kenta.

"¿Y-Yo?" preguntó Kenta tartamudeando.

"Vamos, no tengo toda la noche chibi-humano, 3..."

Kenta rápidamente sacó a Sagitario "2..."

"1..."

"¡Let it rip!" los dos lanzaron sus beys al estadio (N/A: me saltare un poco la batalla, debido a que nunca fui original haciendo combates en mis fics).

A los diez minutos de combate, Sagitario aun estaba estable en el estadio al igual que Black, eso hizo enojar a Kumiko, pero esta sonrio "Se ve que duraste más que el anterior, pero soy alguien de muy poca paciencia, acabaria contigo de inmediato, pero dejare que me ataques todo lo que quieras" dijo en tono sospechoso.

Kenta desconfio de las palabras de Kumiko, pero no iba a dejar la oportunidad de ganarle "¡Muy bien Sagitario, maniobra especial: Garra llameante Sagitario!" Sagitario se envolvio en llamas y atacó a Black, pero este resistia el golpe y lo empujó, Kenta se sorprendio y vio a Kumiko en cuanto esta dio un suspiro de aburrimiento.

"Aunque duraste más, eres el doble de aburrido... ademas... se te acabo el tiempo para atacarme" dijo con una sonrisa malevola.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó kenta confundido.

"Lo veras de inmediato, maniobra oscura número dos; Mascota del infierno" dijo Kumiko haciendo que Black se volviera una sombra que rondaba por el estadio, al llegar bajo Sagitario, abrió un pequeño portal donde comenzaba a sumergirlo.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" preguntó Kenta asustado.

Cuando Sagitario fue totalmente consumido por el portal, el lugar quedo en silencio hasta que se escuchó un alarido de dolor, al terminar, salio algo parecido a una manticora de color negro el cual se veia como devoraba al centauro. Kenta estaba temblando (y sin mencionar que pálido) al ver como al final solamente quedaba la cabeza y como la manticora la aplastaba con una de sus patas, al terminar, Black volvió a su estado normal y regresó a la mano de Kumiko mientras Sagitario yacía en el estadio, con muchos más rasguños que Libra "¡Sagitario!" gritó Kenta mientras iba a buscar su bey.

"Saben que... mejorare la oferta: si el último logra derrotarme, los dejare libres, de lo contrario, el se quedara conmigo y a ustedes dos los dejare libres, pero con mi maldición siguiendolos" dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

"Muy bien, ya te divertiste, pero ahora te las veras con el Emperador dragón" dijo Ryuga sacando a L-Drago y lanzandolo enseguida, Kumiko hizo lo mismo con Black, ambos beys chocaron causando una explosión.

"Nunca creí que me enfrentaria al bey prohíbido: Lighting L-Drago, al hacerlo ahora con mi Black Hell me hace sentir feliz" dijo Kumiko tranquila.

"¡Me vale rabano lo que le hiciste a estos dos mocosos, pero no podras conmigo, maniobra oscura: Golpe mordida voladora del emperador dragón!" gritó Ryuga activando su maniobra ocura, haciendo que los tres dragones morados salieran del bey y atacaran a la manticora que antes había devorado a Sagitario. Kumiko se sorprendió al ver como L-Drago empujaba lenta pero forzosamente a Black hasta el borde del estadio.

"Eres muy fuerte, lo e de admitir, pero si me permites, te haré sufrir" (N/A: ¡Me salio verso! :D) dijo Kumiko antes de que Black se volviera a convertir en sombra esquivando a L-Drago "Lastima que a ti te toco la peor de todas, maniobra oscura número tres: Destino final" Black volvió a convertirse en bey y salió una criatura de ahí, pero en vez de una manticora, era un demonio con los ojos rojos con una guadaña de color negro, este movió su guadaña como si fuera la helice de un helicoptero, haciendo que el tiempo se congelara, o al menos, solo L-Drago, acto seguido el cuarto de desintegraba en un fuego totalmente negro, en menos de dos segundos, se vio como Black se había dividido para llegar a ser tres demonios con guadañas, los cuales estaban destripando a los dragones con ellas, a uno le cortó la mandibula, a otro le partió el cuerpo por la mitad y al último le rebanó el estomago. Por razones extrañas, cuando el último dragón fue rebanado, Ryuga cayó al piso con una mano en el pecho y otra en la boca mientras tosia sangre, Kumiko reía como psícopata mientras sus ojos se volvian negros con morado. L-Drago dejó de girar por el ataque, pero el demonio de Black volteó y se lanzó hacia Ryuga, lo último que vieron Kenta y Yu fue como el demonio entraba al cuerpo de Ryuga antes de que una explosión volviera todo negro.

"Ya eres mió... Ryuga-kun" fue lo último que le escucharon decir a Kumiko...

~fuera de la casa~

Kenta despertó freneticamente, se levantó y notó que el y Yu estaban fuera de la casa, pero Ryuga no estaba, movió a Yu hasta que este despertó.

"¿Are? ¿Qué ocurrio?" preguntó el oji esmeralda levantandose.

"Quedamos inconcientes cuando Kumiko uso su última maniobra oscura" respondió mirando de nuevo la casa.

"Entonces Ryuga..."

"Al parecer si..." los dos tragaron saliva asustados.

"¿Ahora que haremos Kenchi?" preguntó Yu con miedo.

"Habrá que ocultarlo, pero no se que haremos cuando su maldicón empiece a hacer efecto" Kenta y Yu miraron la casa embrujada preocupados por lo que le haría a Ryuga, aun con miedo, caminaron lentamente hasta sus hogares, sin dejar de pensar en ello.

"Fue divertido hacer esos combates..." decía Kumiko mientras Ryuga estaba desmallado en sus pies "... pero la diversión... apenas comienza..." finalizó con un tono macabro.

**Yo: que creen ¿exagere de lunatica?**

**Pinkie, Ginga y Hinaichigo: *patrick face***

**Rainbow: a su puta madre...**

**Nutty: no se por qué, pero ya se me antojó ver como haras morir a Tsubasa.**

**Yo: ¿¡Qué estas loco!?, ¡Lo hago y Rox me convierte en abono!, bueno, espero que hallan disfrutado este capítulo o que se hallan ausstado con el Black Hell de Kumiko, en fin, dejen reviews, criticas, etc.**

**Yo, Kaito, Pinkamina, Nutty y Rainbow: ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pinkie, Ginga y Hinaichigo: hasta la próxima o.o**


End file.
